


Another Soulmate AU

by londonbrigid201



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Lance are soulmates, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt Being a Little Shit, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbrigid201/pseuds/londonbrigid201
Summary: In a world where whatever is written on you appears in the same place on your soulmate, a new friendship begins to form... just not with who you may expect.(In which Pidge writes on Lance's arm during an assembly, Keith responds, and they start to text each other and become friends)[Also, you should totally read the prequel fic to this, Summer Camp and Soulmates. Just saying]Check out my Tumblr! @london-brigid201





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fanfic that I've posted, and I'm kinda nervous. If anything seems weird about the first chapter, please give me some feedback so I can improve my writing. Just please, don't be mean. I might have to go back and change this story and it's tags a lot, so please bear with me.

There was a school-wide assembly, and Keith was bored out of his mind. He sat idly in his seat, picking his nails and trying to tune out the man at the front, who was currently droning on about internet safety, a topic Keith had been lectured on multiple times. In all honesty, he didn't understand why adults found it so necessary. He wasn't an idiot. It's not like he would give his credit card number to some mysterious Nigerian prince over an email.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tingling on his right arm. Curious, he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a tic-tac-toe board, written in green ink. Keith was confused for a moment, before realizing it must have been his soul-link. His soulmate occasionally sent short messages like "hello" or "Quick, what does HOY VUX stand for?" and Keith always replied. Now, it looked like they were just as bored as he was. Glad for something to free him from his boredom, he pulled out a red pen to start the game, until his arm tingled again. He glanced back to his arm and saw a new message, this time in blue ink.

 

_ Why are you writing on my arm? _

 

As he stared in confusion, whoever was writing in green ink responded.

 

**Because im boreeed at this stupid assembly and i wanna play a game**

 

_ Can you at least use ur own arm? U dont have a SM to bother. _

 

**Yea, well i like to bother ppl, so we’re playing on ur arm**

 

_ Im not playing tic tac toe. _

 

**No? How bout hangman?**

 

_ No. _

 

Keith soon realized that the two having an argument were in the same assembly, sitting next to each other. Smiling at the banter forming on his arm, Keith drew his red pen and wrote his own response.

 

I’ll play w/ you.

 

The green pen responded immediately.

 

**Aaaand the SM makes an appearance!**

 

Yea well u two are having a full blown argument on my arm, so I had to shut you up somehow

 

_ Sorry about her. _

 

Its cool. Im bored too, anyway

 

Grinning, Keith drew an  _ X _ in the center of the tic-tac-toe board, and the green ink person followed suit with an  _ O _ on one of the sides. The game was short, and Keith lost to the other person. They made no attempt to be humble in the slightest.

 

**You suck at this game. Or Im good at it. Probly both, actually...**

 

_ Stop antagonizing my soulmate u gremlin. _

 

**Wow, okay. I’m just trying to make some light conversation here. No need to be rude. Besides, they seem cool. Definitely cooler than u since they played with me.**

 

I’m a he. You don’t have to use they.

 

After Keith wrote this, someone in the back of the hall began coughing hard, as if they had choked on water. He decided it was a coincidence.

 

\---

 

“Lance, chill the fuck out!” Pidge hissed at Lance, who was trying to calm down after reading the words that appeared on his arm in neat, red ink. 

 

Lance nodded, then tried to control his coughing. While he had known he was bisexual, that had been completely unexpected. He figured his soulmate would be someone like Allura. Aka,  _ female _ . He wasn’t upset, just… surprised. Taking a shaky breath, he grabbed his pen and responded.

 

_ Okay, then, ‘he’. You don’t have to reply to her, btw. _

 

Pidge shot a look at him, then grabbed her own pen and wrote, pressing the tip hard into his arm. It took all he had not to let a pained yelp escape his lips.

 

**So, SM, tell me about urself. You into cryptids?**

 

_ That’s such a random question, wtf _

 

**I’m ignoring u.**

 

It took a few seconds of waiting before the red ink reappeared, this time with much sloppier handwriting as he was writing much faster.

 

How couldn’t I be? There’s so much evidence that proves their existence. I’d be an idiot not to be interested.

 

_ Great. Both my soulmate and one of my best friends are into mothman. I can’t believe Im gonna fall in love w/ you one day. _

 

**It’s clearly a sign.**

 

Lance sighed in exasperation. Having lost interest in their cryptid conversation, he moved his arm so Pidge could write on it more easily, and let her and his soulmate talk while he tried to get a nap in.

 

\---

 

Lance’s soulmate was cool, Pidge would give him that. They were interested in a lot of the same stuff, and Lance’s arm quickly became covered in scribbles from their conversation. They discussed Mothman, Star Wars, conspiracy theories (They got into an argument about whether or not the moon landing was faked), and music. Before she knew it, the bell rang, and the assembly came to a conclusion. Knowing she wouldn’t get an opportunity to speak with her new friend for a while, she quickly scribbled something she might regret later.

 

**Okay, the assembly is over and I cant talk to u anymore. Heres my number so we can text.**

 

And before Lance could notice what she was doing and stop her, she wrote out her number on his arm for his soulmate. Then, with a smug grin on her face, she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room so Lance could deal with the aftermath. He soon followed her out, yawning from his nap.

 

“Well that sucked. Too bad Hunk wasn’t sitting with us. Maybe he could have helped with my boredom.”

 

Pidge nudged him playfully. “Hey, at least you got some sleep in. I know you stayed up late studying.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yea, well it was kinda hard to go to sleep with you scribbling on my arm to my soulmate. What were you even talking about?”

 

Pidge shrugged vaguely. “Oh, you know. Stuff.”

 

Lance looked at her suspiciously, then scanned his arm. He reached the end of their conversation, then his eyes widened in horror. He looked at her angrily.

 

“Holy crow, Pidge! You gave my soulmate your phone number!?”

 

“It seemed right.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“I don’t know. He just seemed cool, and I wanted to keep talking to him. So, I gave him my phone number.”

 

Lance spluttered for a moment, then sighed in defeat. “It’s too late now, anyway. Let’s just go meet up with Hunk for lunch.” 

 

He made his way to the lunchroom, and Pidge followed suit.

 

\---

 

Keith was surprised, to say the least.

 

He’s had some weird things happen, but he’d never expected to have the number of his soulmate’s best friend written on his arm. When she’d first written it, he had stared in shock for a few moments, but he had little time to process before he had to pack up his (empty) notebook and leave for lunch. On the way there, he found himself pulling out his phone to write the number in. Honestly, he didn’t really have a reason not to.

With a shit-eating grin, he named the contact “Gremlin,” since that was what his soulmate had called the girl. Locking his phone, he put it back in his pocket and continued to lunch.

 

\---

 

Hunk waited at the lunch table for his friends to show up. He was one of the first ones out of the assembly, so he arrived much sooner than them. By some miracle (and by miracle, he meant Pidge’s hacking skills), they all managed to share a lunch period everyday. While waiting, he decided to start eating his own lunch from home. It was all cooked by him, so it was naturally delicious. After what seemed like an eternity, Pidge and Lance came through the door, and he moved his backpack for them to sit down. Lance immediately started talking, which was nothing new.

 

“Hunk. You will never guess what Pidge did.”

 

Hunk raised an eyebrow. “Is this a good ‘what Pidge did’ or a bad ‘what Pidge did’ kind of thing?”

 

“Bad.”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

Instead of explaining, Lance thrust his arm into Hunk’s face so he could read everything that happened. With every message he read, Hunk’s eyes grew wider, and he felt a laugh bubbling up inside him. When he saw how Pidge wrapped up the conversation, he couldn’t contain it any longer. He burst out laughing, and Lance immediately frowned.

 

“Hunk! Come on! You’re supposed to take my side in all of this! Then, you just go and laugh at my pain?!”

 

Hunk rolled his eyes at Lance’s dramatics. “I think that’s an overreaction. It can’t be that bad.”

 

Lance squawked. “Not that bad! Pidge is going to start texting my soulmate - MY soulmate. And what for? To talk about fucking MOTHMAN!”

 

Hunk looked at Pidge, who merely shrugged as an explanation. He sighed. “Looks like you’re just going to have to deal with it, buddy.”

 

He went back to his lunch after that, and they found a new topic that distracted them from Pidge’s stunt.

 

\---

 

Except it didn’t distract Lance from seeing what was on his arm. For the rest of the day, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. During class, he read and reread the conversation, trying to learn some more about his soulmate. It sounded like he was into a lot of nerdy stuff like Pidge, but also listened to emo music and drove a motorcycle. Upon hearing that last part, Pidge had responded with a series of exclamation points, which perfectly summed up Lance’s reaction to the information. Based on what he learned, it seemed like his soulmate was both the lamest person ever, and the coolest person ever. It looked like Lance would have to meet him properly to find out more.

 

When he got home, he immediately plopped down on the couch dramatically, much to the chagrin of his sister Veronica, who was trying to use the coffee table to work on a project. Huffing, she gathered all her stuff and brought it up to her room, shooting a dirty look at Lance, knowing full well he wasn’t planning on moving. He had the whole room to himself, along with peace and quiet to gather his thoughts. Unfortunately, he could only think of one thing - his soulmate. He was tracing the red ink on his arm absentmindedly, so he noticed immediately when the letters began to fade. His soulmate must have been washing them off. Taking it as a reminder to do the same, he got up and rushed to the bathroom to scrub his arm clean.

 

When he got back, he saw his phone light up from a new text. It was from Pidge.

 

**Lance, you need to write to your soulmate and tell him to text me. I have a cryptid meme to show him.**

 

_ I literally just washed my arm clean. And so did he. _

 

**You can wash it off again after delivering my message. This is important.**

 

_ Ugh, fiiiiine. *Dramatic sigh* _

 

**Hunk was right. You are VERY melodramatic.**

 

_ :p _

 

**(Middle finger emoji)**

 

Lance groaned in annoyance. He knew Pidge wouldn’t rest until he had done what she asked, so he dug his blue pen out from his bag and pressed it to his arm.

 

_ Hey, sorry I’m writing again when you just washed it off, but my friend needs you to text her number _

 

Why?

 

_ Idk, she said she had a cryptid meme for you _

 

Okay...

 

And with that, their conversation came to an end. Lance noticed that his soulmate was very terse when it came to their chats. Lance tossed the pen aside and washed off the ink. Again. Then, he decided to text Pidge back.

 

_ Message delivered. You owe me an ice cream at lunch now _

 

**When was that in our agreement?!?!**

 

_ I did you a favor, now u do me one.  _

 

**Ugh.**

 

\---

 

Keith scrubbed red ink off his arm yet again after their brief talk, then picked up his phone. He found the new contact he put in that morning and wrote a quick message.

 

What did you want to show me?

 

**[Link sent]**

 

Keith squinted in confusion, then clicked the link. As the familiar tune started to play, he groaned. 

 

He’d been rick-rolled. 

 

Fuck.

 

**Hehehe…**

 

You suck.

 

**That rhymes, you know. “Fuck, you suck.”**

 

(Eye-roll emoji)

 

I thought you were gonna send me a meme

 

**Nah, I just wanted to mess w/ you.**

 

Wow, you really do like to bother people.

 

**It just comes naturally to me.**

 

Keith decided against a response to that.


	2. Chapter 2

After the initial conversation with this person he didn’t know, Keith soon began a pattern with her. Their texts to each other were composed entirely of memes, mostly about the things they talked about during the assembly. Keith learned that her name was Pidge, but he still didn’t change the contact name he originally gave her. They had a weird sort of friendship, but he was fine with that.

 

A week of chatting with Pidge had passed when Keith was cornered by Shiro in the kitchen. Seeing his adopted brother standing over him while he attempted to eat his cereal, he raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

“What is it, Shiro?”

 

Shiro handed Keith his phone, where he saw a text message from Pidge. He must have left it on the table last night, and Shiro saw it.

 

“Who have you been texting with this past week? I thought you didn’t like anyone at your school.”

 

“It’s a weird story.”

 

Shiro smirked. “It can’t be that weird. Just explain it to me.”

 

Keith begrudgingly told Shiro about Pidge using her friend’s soul-link to talk to him, to which he responded with a burst of laughter. Keith didn’t see how the story was that funny.

 

“Why’re you laughing?” he demanded.

 

Shiro was still shaking with laughter, but he calmed down enough to respond.

 

“I’m sorry Keith. It’s just very… odd. Like you said. I was surprised.”

 

“Stop being surprised, then.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at Keith, then launched right back into grilling him about Pidge.

 

“So you said she doesn’t have a soulmate. Did you ever ask why?”

 

“No. It seemed personal.”

 

“A soul-link is supposed to be personal, too. That didn’t stop her.”

 

“What do you expect me to do? Just randomly text her about it when all we’ve done so far is send each other funny pictures?”

 

“That could work.”

 

“Shiro!”

 

He raised his hands innocently. “As a concerned older brother, I just want to make sure you know enough about your new friend.”

 

“Stop being nosy.”

 

“Just ask her. Please?”

 

Keith sighed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to ask.”

 

Shiro grinned. “Great! Maybe when you finally meet your soulmate, you can introduce me to Pidge.”

 

“That’s a no.”

 

Shiro frowned at Keith, then handed him his phone and left the room. Keith could finally eat in peace.

 

\---

 

Pidge lounged on the couch at Hunk’s place, hovering over his shoulder while he waited on a response from Lance. She was staying at his house for the weekend while her brother, Matt, went to some thing with their parents. It was only supposed to be a night, but Pidge liked Hunk’s moms, so she was happy to stay longer. Currently, she and Hunk were in the basement, and she had convinced him to invite Lance over, too. And ask him to bring some of his movies. As they waited for a reply, Pidge felt her phone buzz. She glanced over to check the screen; a text from Keith.

 

So I have a question. 

 

Shifting position so she was sitting upright, she texted a reply.

 

**What, no ‘Hi, Pidge!’?**

 

Hi, Pidge. 

 

**Too late now. At this point, just ask your damn question**

 

I would if you’d stop being so difficult. 

 

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 

Why don’t you have a soulmate? I saw you write that on your arm and now I’m curious. 

 

Pidge blinked several times. Keith was painfully blunt, and she did not expect that after a week of pure meme-ing. Slowly, she typed a response.

 

**That was very… direct.**

 

Sorry. 

 

**Nah, it’s fine.**

 

**And to answer ur question, I don’t have one because I’m aromantic. I don’t feel romantic love, so no romantic soulmate for me.**

 

Don’t platonic soulmates exist, tho? 

 

**Yea, but I’m p sure the soul-link is different. I still don’t have a soulmate tho, platonic or romantic. Honestly, I’m fine with that.**

 

O okay. Thx for answering my question. Sorry if it was a little blunt. 

 

**It was. But I don’t care.**

 

Okay then. Bye. 

 

Pidge snorted at how awkwardly he ended the conversation, which caused Hunk to take notice.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

Pidge shook her head. “It’s nothing. Just something funny my friend sent me.”

 

Hunk looked over at her phone suspiciously, and before she could react, grabbed it out of her hands to inspect it. He casually held a screaming Pidge back with a hand while he scrolled through the exchange. He raised an eyebrow when he saw what Keith had asked her. He dropped his hand and allowed Pidge to reclaim her phone.

 

“You haven’t known this guy very long, have you?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Thought so. Anyone who’s known you more than a week knows about your being aro/ace. I don’t think you’re even capable of shutting up about it.”

 

“True, true. As a matter of fact, I only just started texting this guy a week ago.”

 

Hunk’s eyes widened as he put it together. “Wait, is he Lance’s....”

 

“Soulmate? Yea.”

 

Hunk looked like he wanted to say something else, but the door to the basement opened with a loud creak, causing them both to jump. Looking over, Pidge saw Lance make his way down the steps, arms loaded with movie DVDs and a pair of pajamas. He grinned at them excitedly.

 

“Hey guys!”

 

Hunk gave him an annoyed look. “Why didn’t you text me back before coming?”

 

Lance made some hand waving motion, forgetting that he had his arms full, and dropped all his things down the steps. He moved to pick them up, talking as he did so.

 

“I didn’t think it’d be necessary, since I live literally three houses down from you.

 

“Four, actually.” Pidge interjected.

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yea, yea.”

 

He walked over to the couch and flopped down next to Pidge, causing her to bounce off and onto the ground. She squawked at him angrily.

 

“Ugh! *angry pigeon noises* You asshole!”

 

She picked herself off the ground and whacked Lance repeatedly with a pillow. He retaliated by hitting her with his own pillow. Pidge shouted in surprise, then threw her pillow in his face. The battle had begun.

 

\---

 

While this was happening, Hunk stood back, an uninterested look on his face as he watched his friends. After a while, he decided to get up and get a snack, preferably popcorn. He stepped over the spot where Lance had pinned down Pidge in what had evolved into a wrestling match. Pidge cried out for help. Hunk ignored her.

 

When they finally calmed down. Hunk put in a movie to watch ( _The Princess Bride_ ) and Pidge promptly got bored. She got off the couch and rummaged through her bag for her phone. Hunk looked at her.

 

“What are you doing? We just got to the battle of wits between Vizzini and the Man in Black!”

 

Pidge shot a disinterested look over her shoulder. “Yeah, and I’ve seen this movie a thousand times already. I wanna do something else.”

 

Her boredom made sense to Hunk, as he made them watch it at every slumber party they had, but he still felt scandalized. Sighing, he turned off the TV. Lance let out a relieved exhale.

 

“Thank you, Pidge. I’ve seen this movie way too much.”

 

Hunk decided he needed better friends.

 

After the Princess Bride debacle, Pidge suggested they parody vines and film them. She pulled up a list of her favorites (why WOULDN’T Pidge have a list of favorite vines?) and assigned each of them a role. Hunk decided he would forgive her for making him turn off the movie, since she let him be the videographer.

 

\---

 

Pidge, of course, had an ulterior motive. (Are you surprised? I'm not) She convinced Lance to put on makeup to make it ‘more realistic.’ So, Lance was standing in the bathroom, facing the mirror and applying an obnoxious amount of eyeliner, and she was trying not to crack up and ruin it. Hunk noticed her staring at her phone in anticipation, and he leaned over to see what she was planning.

 

“What did you do?”

 

Pidge grinned eagerly. “Oh, nothing. I just conveniently forgot to remind Lance about his soul-link. I should be getting a response any minute now.”

 

Hunk caught on quickly. A grin matching Pidge’s spread across his face. “Show me his reaction.”

 

\---

 

Keith sat in front of his laptop, waiting for his YouTube video about conspiracy theories to load. As he watched the loading circle spin round and round, Shiro walked into his room, presumably to ask him something, before he stopped in his tracks.

 

“Uh, Keith?”

 

He looked up. “Yeah, Shiro?”

 

“I thought we were past your emo phase.”

 

Keith looked at him strangely. “I am…”

 

Then he looked down at the black screen, and the light reflecting off it revealed what Shiro was talking about. Leaping up, he quickly ran to the bathroom and peered at his eyes, slathered in dark eyeliner, in the mirror. Wetting his face, he tried to wipe it off, but it didn't even smudge. Keith soon realized it must have been his soul-link.

 

He rushed back to his room, grabbed his phone, and began furiously texting. Shiro looked on, both amused and slightly puzzled.

 

What the FUCK did you do? 

 

**I don’t know what you’re talking about.**

 

Keith groaned frustratedly and opened up the camera app. Ripping off the tape covering the lens, he took a selfie showing the eye makeup, sticking up his middle finger for good measure.

 

(Image sent) 

 

I'm talking about THIS! 

 

**Oh ya… we’re doing vine parodies. Don’t expect to have it removed for a while.**

 

You’re evil. 

 

**We’ve established this, Keith.**

 

\---

 

Lance stood in the bathroom, inspecting his handiwork. It looked awful, which meant he achieved the right effect. Suddenly, Hunk and Pidge burst out laughing in the other room. He walked back in and saw them crouched over Pidge’s phone, looking at a text conversation. He came over and tried to look at it, but Pidge quickly pulled her phone away.

 

“Hey, what gives? I wanna see what you two are laughing at.” Lance said, indignant.

 

Pidge made a dismissive hand gesture. “It’s nothing. Geek stuff you wouldn’t get.”

 

Lance didn’t really buy it, but he figured he wouldn’t get very far if he kept pushing Pidge, so he accepted it. They went back to fooling around, and Lance forgot about it completely.

 

Two hours had passed, and Hunk had turned on _The Princess Bride_ yet again. Then, Lance realized something.

 

“Shit! My soul-link!”

 

Pidge’s muffled laughter did nothing to convince him that she hadn’t planned for that from the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand Chapter 2 is complete! This was mostly just me adding some characterization to the characters and such, and having fun with some Garrison Trio shenanigans. When writing that pillow fight scene, I was kind of imagining Hunk just sitting on the couch with the Then Perish eyes as Pidge got crushed by Lance. She got her revenge later, though.  
> I probably won't be able to update this for a few days, since I'm going on a camping trip until Sunday. When I get back, I'll probably have some more ideas to write, so that'll be fun! Until then, lemme know what you thought of this chapter, and anything I can do to improve it. I'll still be checking my phone for comments this weekend when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was getting sick of Pidge’s vagueness.

 

It had been two weeks since she started texting his soulmate. Two. Weeks. And still, she had given him no hints as to who it was. She always gave him the same answer each time he asked.

 

“You know Lance, you shouldn’t rush these things. I am not one to meddle in the workings of the universe, especially something so special as a soul-link.”

 

Lance snorted ashe thought back to it. Because Pidge didn’t meddle with anything, ever. She just wanted to keep him in the dark, a fact that was painfully obvious. Lance only hoped that his soulmate, whomever he was, had to deal with the same obscurity from their mutual friend.

 

\---

 

So tell me about my soulmate.

 

**Hmm. And why shuld I tell u anything?**

 

Cause we’re friends.

 

**Good enough excuse for me. Ask away.**

 

So what’s he like?

 

**For starters, hes pretty overdramatic. Absolutely zero chill.**

 

**He tries, tho.**

 

**And he’s tall, so he uses it against me. One time he pinned me to the ground in a pillow fight so he could hit me with his pillow over and over again.**

 

**Im still bitter.**

 

I like him already.

 

**Fuck you.**

 

\---

 

Hunk was in his basement watching old Nickelodeon sitcom reruns when his phone buzzed. Looking down, he saw that is was a text from Lance.

 

_ Im bored. Wanna see if Allura’s at the cafe and go keep her company? _

 

_ Sure. u better not try to flirt with her and embarrass yourself again. _

 

_ Literally one time. _

 

_ K, just know that shes met her SM now. _

 

_!!! _

 

_ Who is it?!?! _

 

_ We dont know her, but her name is Romelle. They both go to the same fancy summer camp. Saw it on Instagram. _

 

_ Ooooo I wanna meet her! We’re DEFINITELY going now. I’ll be at ur door in 5. _

 

_ K. _

 

Hunk paused an episode of  _ iCarly _ and got up from the couch. As he went upstairs, he called out to his moms.

 

“I’m going somewhere with Lance! I’ll probably be back in an hour!”

 

After receiving approval and making a promise to text them, Hunk grabbed his bike lock and hopped on his bike. He rode out to meet Lance, and they began the trip.

 

\---

 

After locking their bikes safely in the bike rack, Lance and Hunk turned to face the door of the Cafe of Lions. Allura’s uncle, Coran, was the manager, so she spent most of her free time there. Lance hoped that she would be there today, along with her newly found soulmate. Crossing his fingers, he pushed open the door, and the little bell rang to announce their arrival.

 

The cafe was small but welcoming. Allura had once explained to Lance that her uncle was a big fan of some old mecha anime from the 80s, so the design and name of his coffee shop was based on it. Lance agreed to watch a few episodes, and was immediately able to see the references shown in the decor. He’d decided that his favorite character was the Red Paladin. After scanning the room briefly, he found Allura sitting in the corner with a pretty girl that Lance assumed was Romelle. He waved enthusiastically at her and beckoned Hunk to follow him over. He sat down at their table with a grin.

 

“So. Allura.”

 

She rolled his eyes at him, a good-natured smile on her face. “Lance.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you found your soulmate.”

 

“I figured you would see on my Instagram. I thought you spent all your time on that app.”

 

Lance snorted. “Yea, but you’re  _ supposed _ to tell your friends in person. Then introduce them to your soulmate.”

 

Allura smirked. “Okay then. Lance, this is my soulmate, Romelle. We met at camp.”

 

Romelle smiled at Lance and stuck out a hand in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Lance. Allura says good things about you.”

 

He accepted the outstretched hand. “And I would say the same thing, _ if Allura actually told me about you, that is. _ ”

 

“Don’t be so passive aggressive, Lance. It doesn’t suit you,” Allura replied smoothly.

 

“Whatever.”

 

They continued to chat for a while, and Lance insisted on as many details about their meeting as possible. 

 

“It’s because his soulmate situation is so weird. He’s living precariously through you two.” Hunk said wisely, after Lance asked for a retelling of the story for a third time.

 

Allura looked at him curiously. “And what would that ‘weird situation’ be, exactly?”

 

Ignoring Lance’s desperate signalling to stop, Hunk shared the whole story of Pidge writing to Lance’s soulmate and proceeding to tease him about it. Allura and Romelle burst out laughing, and Lance’s face turned a deep shade of red. After Hunk described the slumber party incident in full detail, he stood up from the table.

 

“Okay, you know what? You all suck,” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at the three of them, “I’m going to go get a coffee now.” 

 

He walked away from the table, still glaring at them. Because of this, he didn’t see the boy walking in the door, and collided with him painfully. They both fell to the ground. Rubbing his head, Lance got a good look at the person he ran into. He was wearing an obnoxiously red cropped jacket with an all black outfit otherwise. Lance saw that he was wearing fingerless gloves and -  _ Was that a mullet? _ Lance stared at the stranger with dumb shock, his head still throbbing painfully. The boy, meanwhile, glared at him angrily.

 

“Hey, watch where you’re going.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “Shit- sorry! I was talking to my friends so I didn’t see you- here, let me help-” He reached to pick up the boy’s things that were scattered across the floor, but he was interrupted.

 

“I don’t need your help. I’m fine.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes at the boy, ignoring his blunt, rude manner. “No way. This is my fault, I’m helping you.” Tuning out any more protests, he gathered the books and papers in a neat pile and picked them up. With a bright smile, he handed them back to their owner, who snatched them away quickly. His smile dimmed slightly, and he stood up along with the boy.

 

“You’re being kinda rude, ya know. I admit that running into you was my fault, but still.”

 

The boy took a deep, shuddering breath, and sighed. “Sorry, I’m just... in a bad mood today.”

 

Lance wasn’t sure if he detected sarcasm in the boy’s tone, or if he was just awkward around strangers. Maybe it was both. Nonetheless, his smile remained as he stepped in line to order a drink. After paying the cashier, he walked back to their corner table and sat down next to Hunk, who was still looking at the boy strangely.

 

“Hey, did you see that guy I ran into? He was wearing fingerless gloves, of all things. Can you believe it?”

 

Allura and Romelle chuckled, and Hunk laughed awkwardly, his attention clearly on something else.

 

Romelle leaned over to Lance. “I’m pretty sure he goes to our school, actually.”

 

Lance looked at her, surprised. “Really? I think I would have seen him…”

 

Romelle nodded. “Yeah, his name is Keith. I have 3rd period with him.”

 

Hunk made a weird squeaking noise that was very out of character. Lance looked at him.

 

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

 

Hunk nodded far too quickly for him to be okay. “Yea, I’m fine. Can I just- I need... I have to go to the bathroom real quick.” He pushed his chair out and practically ran over to the bathrooms, pulling his phone out as he did. Lance watched him leave, then turned back to the girls.

 

“I wonder what that was about.”

 

\---

 

“Pidge.”

 

Pidge looked up from her book at Matt, who was sitting on the couch across from her, holding her phone. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 

“What did you do to my phone?”

 

He raised his hands up, a look of innocence on his face. “I didn’t do anything!”

 

She snorted. “Yea, sure.”

 

“I just wanted to tell you that you got a text from Hunk.”

 

She held out her hands and made a grabbing motion. “Gimme.”

 

He lightly tossed the phone over and she caught it smoothly. Unlocking it, she saw a series of frantic texts from Hunk. He must have typed fast, as it was full of typos. 

 

_ Pidge, somehting happened. It’s imoprtant. _

 

_ Please anwser. _

 

_ PIDGE!!! _

 

She smirked at Hunk’s apparent panicking and typed out a response.

 

**Jeez, someone’s freaking out. What happened?**

 

_ We saw Keith at the cafe. Lance ran into him and helped him pick up his books. _

 

Pidge nearly dropped the phone in shock.

 

**R u serious?!?! How do u know it’s him?**

 

_ I didn’t know it was him at first. I just thought he looked similar to the picture he sent you.  _

 

**Then what happened?**

 

_ Well, Lance and I were hanging out with Allura and her new girlfriend, Romelle, right? And Romelle recognized him from school. She said his name was Keith. I’m texting you from the bathroom right now. _

 

**Oh.**

 

**My.**

 

**FUCK!**

 

**Is he still there???**

 

_ I’m pretty sure. He brought schoolwork too, so he’ll be here a while. _

 

**I’m coming now.**

 

She got off the couch and began to pull her sneakers on.

 

“I’m going out.” She told Matt.

 

“Okay. Don’t get mugged by strangers.”

 

“No promises.”

 

She sprinted out to the garage and hopped on her bike. Luckily, the cafe was close enough that it only took her five minutes to arrive. Locking her ride on the bike rack, she burst through the door and looked around the room. She immediately spotted Lance and Hunk in the corner, but she decided to ignore them for the time being. Instead, she found Keith, as identified by Hunk, and sat down next to him.

 

\---

 

Keith was already having a bad day. He had an assignment due that he was supposed to have been working on for the past few weeks, he ran into a cute boy and snapped at him, and now a random girl was sitting across the table from him, a sly grin on her face. He looked at her oddly, eyebrow raised.

 

“Uh, can I help you?”

 

She snorted. “Probably not.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Reasons.” She was being purposefully vague. Keith didn’t like it.

 

“I don’t even know you.”

 

“Actually, you  _ do _ know me. And I know you, Keith.”

 

His eyes widened. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

 

She rolled her eyes, seemingly enjoying making Keith uncomfortable. “You know damn well who I am, Keith.”

 

“I really don’t.”

 

“Oh come on!” She leaned closer. “We’ve known each other for almost a month.”

 

Keith thought for a moment. He didn’t make a lot of new friends, so most of the people he talked to were people he had known for years. Except for one….

 

“Pidge?”

 

Her grin widened. “Took you long enough!” She grabbed his drink and took a sip, before making a face. 

 

“What the fuck is this, Keith? You’ve added so much creamer it doesn’t even taste like coffee anymore.”

 

Keith could barely even process what she was saying. He was too surprised. Pidge took notice of this.

 

“What? Are you too overcome by me to speak? It’s understandable. I know it happened to Matt when I came out from hiding in his car trunk after he left for Senior Week.”

 

Keith managed to make a few confused sounds come out of mouth before he could finally reply. 

 

“How did you know I was here?”

 

She grinned cheekily. “Just my Pidge senses, I suppose.”

 

Keith gave her an unimpressed look. “Really.”

 

Pidge shrugged. “So maybe I was already coming here to hang with my friends, and I happened to see you.”

 

“The whole ‘Pidge senses’ thing makes more sense. There’s no way that’s coincidental.”

 

She smirked at him. “Guess we’ll never know, will we?” she said mysteriously. Getting up, she walked to the corner and sat down with another group of people. Keith assumed they were her friends, so maybe she wasn’t lying. Looking over, he also noticed that one of the people she was with was the guy he ran into and yelled at. 

 

Figures.

 

\---

 

When Pidge sat down at their table, Lance peered at her suspiciously.

 

“Why were you at that table? Do you know Keith?”

 

Pidge came up with an idea, and she fought to suppress her grin as she responded to Lance.

 

“Oh yea, I met him on Tumblr after we found out we went to the same school. He runs an MCR aesthetic account.”

 

Lance snickered. “Really?”

 

Pidge nodded, schooling her features to look as serious as possible.

 

“Of course! Why would I lie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith: How did she find out about my Tumblr page?
> 
> And there's Chapter 3! I had a lot of fun writing Lance and Keith's first interactions, and writing Pidge is always interesting. She's easily my favorite character on the show.
> 
> While I know full well that Allura and Romelle have had literally two interactions, I can't help thinking that they could be cute together. So, I made them soulmates. Stop me.
> 
> Please give me some feedback on the chapter, and feel free to point out any spelling or continuity errors. I can always go back and fix them.


	4. Chapter 4

As Keith walked into school on Monday, he heard a voice calling his name. Scanning the area at the front of the school, he saw Pidge frantically waving her arms as she ran up to him. He groaned.

 

“Hey, Keith!” she called gleefully as she made her way up to him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Her wide smile didn’t fade as she sidled up to Keith, matching his stride as they walked into school.

 

“So…” she started. Keith glanced over to her, where she was looking up at him expectantly. Keith liked that she had to look up. Not many people were shorter than him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Now that we’ve properly met each other, we should hang out together.”

 

“That's what friends do, I think.”

 

“So we’re friends?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

She frowned. “Maybe?”

 

“I feel like you should introduce me to my soulmate before we can be proper friends.”

 

“Oh.” Her lips curved up into a grin that Keith now understood to be her Scheming Smile (TM).

 

“You know, I just don’t think you’re ready. Who meets their soulmate in high school?”

 

“A lot of people, actually. My brother, his parents, that girl I have 3rd period with.”

 

She looked at him curiously. “How did you know Romelle and Allura met?”

 

He snorted. “It was all over Instagram. My brother knows them, too, so he couldn’t shut up about it.”

 

Pidge nodded. “That might be true, but I still don’t think you’re ready. For example, you’re wearing the same outfit as yesterday when we met. What are you, a cartoon character?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “First of all, I’m wearing a different shirt. It just happens to be the same color. And, I took off the gloves.”

 

(That was a lie. He slept in his clothes then felt too lazy to get changed when he woke up.)

 

Pidge squinted at him. “Are you going to explain that to everyone you meet who was at the cafe?”

 

“And why would I have to do that?”

 

Instead of providing a verbal response, she stopped in her tracks and grabbed his arm. He made a noise of confusion as she began to pull him down a hall. It was only after they reached their destination when she looked back at him excitedly.

 

“Because I’m introducing you to my friends!”

 

\---

 

Lance and Hunk were in the school library, casually browsing shelves for something good when Pidge burst through the door, an angry looking boy in tow. With a start, Lance realized it was the boy from the cafe, Keith. He looked pissed at Pidge, which was understandable. When Hunk spotted him, he dropped the books he was holding in surprise. Flushing, he bent down to pick them up, while Lance walked over to them.

 

Pidge spoke first. “Lance, this is Keith. Keith, Lance. I believe you bumped into each other yesterday?”

 

Keith glared at Pidge. “One, that pun was terrible. And two, I hate you.”

 

Lance sniggered. “Don’t worry Keith, we all do. Pidge meddles too much.”

 

He flashed Keith a wide smile and stuck out a hand. Keith flushed and looked to the ground, before shyly accepting the outstretched hand. Having picked up his books, Hunk came over and introduced himself to Keith as well. Being past pleasantries, Pidge spoke up again.

 

“Is anyone else here?” she asked, looking around curiously.

 

Hunk shrugged. “You kinda just texted us all to meet you in here on short notice. Lance and I were close to the library, so we got here quickly.”

 

“Maybe the others are just taking a while to show up?” Lance interjected, phrasing it as a question.

 

“Probably,” Pidge plopped down on a nearby chair and pulled a laptop out of her bag. She began typing rapidly, the sound of the clicks filling the usually quiet room. “We’ll just wait until then.”

 

Lance went back to looking through books, Hunk moved to sit with Pidge, and Keith stood in the middle of the room with a confused look on his face. Lance sympathised with him, so he beckoned him over to him. When he came over, Lance thrust a book in his face.

 

“I’ve never read this one, but I think you might like it.”

 

Keith looked skeptical. “What makes you think that?”

 

“I dunno. You just seem like you might be into cryptid shit.”

 

Keith tentatively took the book and flipped through it, looking at the drawings and fuzzy pictures. Lance waited patiently, until at last he looked up and snapped the book shut.

 

“What’s the verdict?”

 

Keith smiled softly, and Lance felt his cheeks warm slightly.

 

“I like it. Thanks, Lance.”

 

\---

 

Hunk sat down next to Pidge. She didn’t even look up from her computer.

 

“Yes, Hunk?”

 

“Are you fucking insane?”

 

Pidge stopped typing suddenly and looked at Hunk with an astonished expression. He felt a surge of satisfaction in drawing such a reaction.

 

“You never curse. This is serious.”

 

Hunk harrumphed. “You brought Lance’s soulmate here, introduced the two of them, then left them to hang out together.”

 

“I don’t see the problem.”

 

“How can you not!?”

 

She shrugged. “I dunno. They seem to be getting along. The sexual tension is kinda intense, though.”

 

Hunk glanced up at Keith and Lance, where they were hunched over a book together, quietly chatting. He smiled.

 

“You’re right about the tension, I’ll give you that.”

 

She smirked smugly. “I told you. Pidge always has a plan.”

 

Hunk ignored her speaking in third person. “Speaking of which, how are you gonna do that project for our robotics class?”

 

“See for yourself.” Pidge scooted over and pushed the laptop closer to Hunk to he could see what she was working on, and they soon delved into a conversation about the latest project Mr. Kolivan gave them, entirely forgetting about the soul-link between two of the four people in the room.

 

(Even though they waited, nobody else showed up. They stayed in the library until the bell rang, then went to homeroom.)

 

\---

 

Keith wanted Lance to be his soulmate.

 

They only had a brief conversation, but Keith already had a huge crush on him. So, it wasn’t wrong of him to hope. He thought back to the first time he spoke with Pidge, during that boring assembly. More specifically, the few comments his soulmate made. He said Pidge was his best friend, so it was very possible. Closing his eyes, Keith tried to remember the big, looping scrawl written in blue ink on his arm. Unfortunately, this caused him to run into someone while walking to homeroom. The tall girl scowled at him, and he murmured a quick apology before walking away. He couldn’t remember what his soulmate’s handwriting looked like exactly, so he debated writing a message and taking a picture of the response.

 

As if on cue, his phone buzzed. For a split second, he thought it was from his soulmate (or Lance), but the thought was dismissed quickly. Lance didn’t have his number, and the only way his soulmate could text him was if Pidge gave him Keith’s number. Checking his screen, he saw that it was from Pidge.

 

**They didn’t show up at the library, but I’m gonna introduce you to the rest of my friends at lunch. B ready!**

 

Keith sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is this chapter short? I don't know. I'm not sure if I really have an average word length. I was listening to my playlist while writing this, and it has a bunch of different genres, so sorry if this one is kinda a mess! I just wanted to post something today, so I wrote, then posted. I've been obsessed with Pokemon ever since I found the old Sapphire game in my brother's car, so that's literally all I've been able to think about since Thursday.
> 
> Anyway, I got around to writing something at last, so here you go!
> 
> (Also, I'm planning on introducing a lot of other characters from the show next chapter. Possibly some new perspectives?)


	5. Chapter 5

Lance glanced around the cafeteria, scanning for familiar faces. He saw Pidge waiting in line for food (Hunk brought lunch from home), and jogged to catch up to her. As he approached, he noticed that Keith was waiting with her, and she was keeping an iron grip on one of his arms, as if he might run away otherwise. Lance stifled a laugh at the distressed expression on Keith’s face. When he got closer, he began to overhear their conversation.

 

“Pidge, this isn’t even my lunch period.”

 

“That’s irrelevant.”

 

“Yea, but I have a class right now. I’m going to be marked absent.”

  
  
“You were in the nurse’s office during the class. I can make sure of that.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“It’ll be fine, trust me.”

 

Deciding it was the perfect moment to interrupt, Lance strode over and placed an arm over Pidge’s shoulder.

 

“And  _ what  _ do you think you’re doing, Pidge? Hacking into the school’s mainframe is probably illegal, you know.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. Keith just looked more frantic.

 

“It’s only illegal if I get caught. And trust me, I don’t get caught.”

 

Lance smirked. “Don’t be so cocky, Pidge. You never know.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him again. “And why are you antagonizing me now? Shouldn’t you go to the back of the line?”

 

Lance straightened up, removing his arm from her shoulder. “Actually, I wanted to say hi to Keith. Annoying you was just a plus.”

 

Keith blinked a few times, and Lance smiled at him warmly. Pidge, meanwhile, looked between the two of them, as if one of them was suddenly going to explode and she was going to film it all.

 

Keith opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when they reached the front of the line. Pidge wasted no time piling food onto her tray, and made her way out quickly, scanning her card at the register and walking over to the table. Keith and Lance followed a little more slowly.

 

Lance nudged Keith as they walked. “So, Pidge told me you guys met on Tumblr?”

 

Keith looked at him oddly. “What?”

 

Lance nodded. “Yea, she said you found out you went to the same school and started messaging each other. Is that not true?”

 

Keith laughed. “Not at all.”

 

Lance grinned, feeling satisfied.. “Looks like we caught Pidge in a lie! So, what actually happened?”

 

Keith smiled softly. “The real story is actually pretty funny. We-”

 

“Hey, Keith!”

 

His eyes widened when he saw where they ended up at. Looking around, he groaned quietly when he saw the array of people sitting a the table in front of him with Pidge sitting in the middle of the table.

 

(She was actually sitting on the table. Surprisingly, none of the teachers ever scolded her for it.)

 

Keith leaned over to Lance. “I didn’t realize there were so many people.”   
  


Lance snickered. “Dude, there are only five other people besides Pidge. And you’ve already met Hunk.”

 

Keith didn’t looked too reassured. Lance sighed internally, then sat down in his usual spot to watch the awkwardness unfold.

 

\---

 

Pidge and Allura shared a world history class together, and Allura spent the entire period listening to Pidge excitedly talk her ear off about her Robotics project. She nodded along for the most part, not understanding much of what she was talking about. Pidge finally seemed finished, so Allura half-heartedly tried to pay attention to the video until she heard a gasp from Pidge.

 

“I didn’t tell you about Keith!”

 

Allura looked over at her curiously. “What?”

 

Pidge picked up a pen and began twirling it between her fingers. “You know that guy Lance ran into at the Cafe yesterday?”

 

Allura nodded. Grinning, Pidge lowered her voice even more as she whispered the whole story to Allura.

 

When Pidge finished, Allura smiled wickedly and rested her chin on her hand. “Well that’s certainly interesting.”   
  


Pidge grinned and set down the pen she had been twirling.  “Yup!”

 

“And this ‘Keith’ is going to come at lunch today?”

 

She nodded in response.

 

Allura leaned back into her seat and began doodling idly on her notebook as she mulled it over. As someone who loved secrets and soul-links, Pidge’s scheme was perfect for her. She wondered if there was a way to get them to spend more time together. Her face lit up as an idea came to her, and she turned back to Pidge.

 

“First, I want to say that your little scheme is completely ridiculous, and I support it one hundred percent.”

 

Pidge snorted. Allura leaned closer.

 

“And second, I may have a plan to get them alone together.”

 

Pidge’s already-present evil grin widened. “Tell me more.”

 

\---

 

Keith looked at the unfamiliar faces in front of him, trying not to look too worried. Based on the pitying look on Lance’s face, it wasn’t working. Taking a deep breath, he arranged his features into an expression of nonchalance as he sat down, opting for a seat next to Lance. The minute he put his tray down, Pidge began to talk.

 

“So Keith, welcome to our table!”

 

He grunted a ‘hey’ in response. Pidge continued on.

 

“You’ve already met Lance and Hunk, but this is Romelle, Allura, Bandor, and Shay.” As she sounded off their names, she pointed to each of the smiling teenagers. Romelle was the first to stick out her hand in greeting, though that was probably because she was sitting right across from him. Keith accepted the hand.

 

“I believe we already know each other, Keith. I share my third period class with you,” she said.

 

Keith nodded, but didn’t say anything in response. He dropped his hand.

 

Shay and Bandor merely raised a hand in greeting. Allura seemed to study him, curiosity written all over her face. Keith noticed she was holding hands with Romelle under the table.

 

Pidge frowned at the group around her. As she glowered above them, Keith realized she probably only sat on the table so she could be taller than the others.

 

“You’re all being so formal. What’s with all these pleasantries?”

 

Lance scoffed at her. “It’s called being polite, Pidge.”

 

She crossed her arms and looked down at Lance. “More like being awkward. I could cut the tension with a knife. And it’d have to be a really sharp knife, too.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes in response. Keith, however, felt grateful that Pidge had but in. She was right, after all.

 

With a gleam in her eye, she scooted to the end of the table so she could properly look at everyone. She put down her tray.

 

“So I had an idea.”

 

Everyone at the table looked worried. Pidge ignored this.

 

I was thinking, so everyone can get to know Keith, I think we should throw a sleepover at my house on Friday!”

 

Keith’s stomach dropped. Looking around the table, he saw expressions varying from confused to ecstatic.

 

Bandor clapped his hands excitedly. “That’s a great idea!”

 

Pidge smiled. “Thanks. You have to give Allura some credit, though.”

 

Romelle looked worried. She put a hand on Bandor’s shoulder. “Sorry, brother, but I don’t think you can make it. You’re visiting our aunt and uncle this weekend, remember?”

 

He deflated. “Oh. Right.”

 

Romelle continued to comfort her little brother, and Keith felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Lance grinning at him.

 

“So do you think you can come? I’m gonna bring some movies for us to watch.”

 

Keith shrugged. “I’m not sure if my brother will let me go.”

 

(He was lying. Shiro would absolutely say yes. Keith just didn’t want to spend his Friday with a bunch of people he barely knew.) 

 

Lance frowned. “Can you at least ask?”

 

Keith sighed. “I guess so.”

 

Lance brightened up. “Okay, let me know what he says!”

 

Keith nodded, and Lance turned to talk to Hunk.

 

Left alone to his thoughts, Keith thought about what he’d agreed to. Maybe a sleepover wouldn’t be such a bad idea. As Shiro would say, it would be a chance for him to ‘come out of his shell’ and make more friends. The fact that Lance would be there too also seemed appealing. 

 

Opting to read his new book from the library, Keith waited until the bell rang, then started to get up and go to his next class. Seeing the people filing into the cafeteria for their own lunch, he remembered that it was now his actual lunch period. As he worriedly thought about what he would do for the next 45 minutes, Keith failed to notice Allura and Pidge whisper as they passed by him, smiling excitedly.

 

\---

 

Shiro was texting Matt when his phone alert went off with a message from Keith.

Pidge invited me to a sleepover on Friday. Can I go?

Shiro grinned and typed a response.

**_Of course! Why would I say no?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Chapter 5. Yay, I guess?
> 
> The next chapter will have Pidge and Allura executing their sleepover plan, and I'll give some more characterization to some of the characters introduced this chapter. Except for Bandor, since he can't make the sleepover. RIP him.
> 
> It's kind of a short chapter, but the next one will probably be a lot more interesting. I'm sort of going with the flow for this story, so not even I know what's going to happen after Chapter 6.
> 
> I was seriously debating having Keith actually get to say that Pidge talked to him via soul-link, and Lance would be oblivious and Not Get It, but he's definitely not that dumb.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was the first one to show up to Pidge’s house on Friday. She was sitting on the floor in the basement going through some movies they could watch when he descended the staircase. With a sly grin, he quietly leaned over her shoulder.

 

“You want to watch  _ Sister Act _ ? Really, Pidge?”

 

She jumped when she heard his voice, swearing under her breath. As he laughed at her reaction, she glared at him.

 

“Lance, you shit!”

 

In between laughs, he said, “Sorry, Pidge. The opportunity was too good.”

 

She rolled her eyes and continued to sort through her old DVDs, now with Lance’s commentary. They at last decided on a Scooby Doo movie, and Lance began to settle in. He looked over at Pidge, who put away the DVDs and was now curled up on a bean bag chair.

 

“So, Pidge.”

 

“So, Lance.” She replied mockingly.

 

He ignored that. “I was just wondering. You know how you have my soulmate’s phone number?”

 

She nodded. “And I’m not going to give it to you.”

 

Lance shook his head quickly. “That wasn’t what I was going to ask you. I meant, do you know who he is?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“So is there any way you could get us to meet?”

 

Pidge sighed. “Lance, I’m not sure highschool is a good time to get into a committed relationship that’s supposed to last for your entire life.”

 

He squinted at her. “Didn’t your brother meet his soulmate in his junior year?”

 

“Yea, but they agreed they wouldn’t get into a romantic relationship until they were older. I think they planned to meet up again in a few months.”

 

“What about Allura and Romelle?”

 

She tilted her head, considering his question. “Well, Allura is super responsible, and way more mature than us. Her relationship won’t fall apart because of teenage hormones.”

 

He frowned. “So you’re just gonna make me wait until we meet naturally?”

 

Pidge made a noncommittal noise in response, which Lance took to mean yes. He sighed.

 

(What Pidge failed to mention was that Matt and his soulmate ignored their promise to wait and started dating a few months after their meeting. And it hadn’t fallen apart.)

 

\---

 

Keith looked at Pidge’s house with a mixture of anticipation, excitement, and worry. He had no idea what was going to happen at her ‘Slumber Party of Fun!1!1!!’ (As she put it in her text message). Gathering his courage, he shouldered his bag and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

 

The sound of feet thumping through the house sounded from inside, and Pidge soon opened the door, a glint of excitement in her eye. It looked like she had sprinted to the door. She grinned when she saw Keith.

 

“Hey, Keith! Welcome to my house!” She bowed mockingly and stepped aside to let him in. Smirking, he walked inside. Straightening her back, she grabbed his arm and lead him through the house.

 

“Everyone is in the basement, and we’re gonna watch a movie. Hunk brought popcorn. Then we’ll do some other stuff.”

 

He nodded, and followed Pidge until she brought him down a staircase and he was meet with smiles from Shay, Allura, Hunk, Romelle, and Lance. He grinned shyly in return.

 

“Hi,” he said. Everyone murmured their own greeting.

 

Pidge dragged him down the last few steps before dropping her hand. She walked over to a bean bag chair in the corner and flopped down. Keith found his own spot on the couch next to Shay. He dropped his bag down at his feet.

 

“Now!” Pidge said loudly, “Everyone’s here now!”

 

So Keith was the last person to show up. Figures.

 

Pidge smiled. “We can finally start the movie!” She raised a hand and Allura tossed the TV remote over to her. When she turned the TV on, Keith heard the familiar Scooby Doo theme begin to play. He smiled faintly. If they were going to spend most of the night watching Scooby Doo movies, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

 

(He of course forgot to factor in how much Pidge loved to mess with other people, especially him.)

 

\---

 

Allura thought over the idea she had come up with and Pidge eagerly agreed to. She went over ways to get it to go right, but she couldn’t help thinking of all the possible ways it could go wrong. Her worry must have shown on her face, because Pidge shot her an encouraging look and mouthed  _ I got this _ . Allura didn’t find that very comforting, but Romelle rested her head on her shoulder and the plan left her mind entirely.

 

When the gang at last caught the ‘monster’ and the credits rolled, Pidge stood up and clapped her hands together.

 

She looked at each individual person in the room before saying, “Shall we play a game?”

 

Keith looked a little confused. Pidge leaned over to him.

 

“It’s from a movie-”

 

“I know, I’ve seen it.”

 

Brushing it off, Pidge continued on with her announcement. “Anyway, I was thinking that we play a round of Manhunt outside.”

 

Hunk’s face filled with fear. “You mean, in the dark? Near the woods behind your house filled with huge foxes and other scary creatures?”

 

Pidge glanced over to Allura for a second, meaning it was her turn to chime in. She put a reassuring hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “What if we do it in pairs, so nobody is alone?”

 

Hunk smiled at her gratefully. “Thanks, Allura. You’re the best.”

 

Pidge nodded. “That’s a good idea. How about the lovebirds go together-” she nodded towards Allura and Romelle- “and then Keith and Lance can go together. Hunk, Shay, you two pair up. I’ll be It first.”

 

Shay smiled warmly at Hunk, and Allura saw his cheeks darken. He must have had a crush on her. So Pidge might not just be doing this to pair up ‘Laith,’ as Allura decided to call them. Lance, meanwhile, had put a friendly arm around Keith when he realized they’d be together for the game, and Keith looked like he might pass out.

 

“I’ll count to 120, so you can all find hiding spots. It’ll be like Hide and Seek, but you can still run away if I find you and don’t tag you.”

 

Without waiting for anyone else, Pidge turned heel and walked up the steps. Allura grabbed Romelle’s hand and followed suit, the other four trailing behind. 

 

\---

 

Pidge sat on the front porch and waiting for everyone else. They were being embarrassingly slow. At last everyone made it outside. Without another word, she sat and began to count. She heard shrieks of laughter as everyone sprinted off to a hiding spot, and she waited until the sounds of other people faded. Then, when she reached the two minute mark, she stood up and soundlessly went back inside.

 

\---

 

Lance ran ahead of Keith, using his phone as a flashlight as he searched for the shed behind Pidge’s house. Keith frowned at him skeptically.

 

“Are you sure this is a good spot?”   
  


Lance scoffed. “Of course it is! I use it whenever we play manhunt.”

 

“Does Pidge know that?”

 

“She’s never found it.”

 

Keith seemed to be satisfied with Lance’s answer, so he followed without protest until they finally reached a small, nondescript shed at the edge of the woods. Keith thought they were going to go inside, but Lance grabbed his arm and walked further into the trees. They arrived in front of a large bush, and Lance confidently pushed the brush aside to reveal a small clearing with a picnic blanket laid out on the ground. Lance sat down with his legs folded and beckoned Keith to join him.

 

“So Pidge hasn’t found your secret hiding spot ever?”

 

Lance grinned wickedly. “Not since we were ten.”

 

Keith smirked and sat down as well. “So you just hid a bunch of stuff back here for when you guys play manhunt?”

 

“Yup! We can just chill out here until Pidge finds us.” He laid on his back and looked up at the night sky. “Better make yourself comfortable, Keith.”

 

\---

 

Pidge’s phone buzzed with a text from Allura. Looking away from the computer in her lap, she picked up her phone.

 

**Update on Keith and Lance? Romelle and I are just chilling together right now.**

 

**I’m watching them on that camera I set up in Lance’s secret spot.**

 

While Lance thought his hiding place had gone unfound, Pidge saw him one day carrying a picnic blanket into the woods and decided to follow him. She found his secret area, but never told him. Now, she was using a night vision camera she got for her birthday last year to spy on him with Keith.

 

**Can you show me and Romelle???**

 

**They aren’t doing anything. Just sitting and talking.**

 

**Wat are they saying?**

 

**Idk. The camera doesn’t do audio.**

 

**Lemme know if they do anything soulmate-y.**

 

**Noted.**

 

\---

 

They were waiting for twenty minutes. Keith was checking his phone the entire time. He shuffled impatiently, bored with nothing to do, before he leaned over and nudged Lance.

 

“Why is it taking so long? If Pidge can’t find us, shouldn’t she just text us to come in?”

 

Lance sat up and yawned. He must have been taking a nap. “How long has it been?”

 

“Twenty minutes.”

 

He looked confused. “Pidge usually only looks for ten before she gets bored. We should probably text her and ask.”

 

Keith nodded and pulled out his phone.

 

Are you still looking for us?

 

**Ya. Why?**

 

Lance says u only look for ten minutes.

 

**O, right. I decided I’m gonna actually find his secret hiding spot this time. Expect this to take a while.**

 

Keith groaned out loud.

 

Lance leaned over. “What?”

 

“She’s not calling it until she finds us.”

 

“Shit. This is gonna take a while.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Lance rubbed his eyes, then looked over at Keith. His hair was tousled and frizzy from lying on the ground. Keith tried not to stare.

 

“Do you know any good ways to pass the time?”

 

Keith shrugged. 

 

Lance thought for a second, then scooted closer to Keith. “Why don’t we just talk then? You can tell me how much you liked the book I recommended to you.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Surprisingly, I liked it.”

 

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Surprisingly? What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
  
Keith laughed. He was shocked at how well he was getting along with Lance. “I just didn’t think you’d have a good grasp of what I like yet. How’d you know I like cryptids?”

 

Lance scoffed. “Like it’s hard. You literally have alien pins on your backpack. One of them reads ‘Mothman is out there.’”

 

Keith shrugged. “I mean, he IS out there, so…”

 

Lance snickered and bumped Keith’s shoulder. “You’re just like Pidge. You should see the metas she writes about the proof of alien life. It’s insane.”

 

“Can you show me?”

 

Lance pulled out his phone and typed something in quickly. “I have the link she sent me saved in my notes just for occasions like this.” So Keith could better see his screen, he leaned closer. 

 

“Check this out. It has pictures and charts and everything.”

 

“Woah,” Keith said softly. Lance smirked at his reaction.

 

“It has like fifty pages in it, too. It took me two hours to read it.”

 

He grinned. “I’m a fast reader, so it shouldn’t take THAT long.”

 

Keith moved his head even closer to the screen to read it. He didn’t realize how close he’d gotten to Lance until the latter made a small sound of discomfort.

 

“Keith, your hair is literally in my face right now.”

 

“Oh! Sorry.” Blushing, Keith quickly pulled back and looked at the ground. Noticing his discomfort, Lance handed him the phone.

 

“Here. You can read it yourself. Then, we can make fun of Pidge for having this much time on her hands.”

 

Keith smiled and accepted Lance’s phone.

 

 

“You can lean against me if you want, too. I really don’t mind.”

 

Keith felt his face heat up as a warm feeling spread through his stomach. Deciding to take the opportunity, he rested his back against Lance’s shoulder. He soon got absorbed in Pidge’s writing. He was surprised at how much time and effort she put into this. He saw links to news articles, star charts, and grainy photos most likely taken on her phone. Reading it reminded Keith of his phase when he was 13 and obsessed with learning everything about aliens. 

 

Keith’s eyes soon got droopy, and he found it harder and harder to stay awake. He blearily wondered for a second if Pidge would ever find their spot, before succumbing to sleep. His head slid off Lance’s shoulder and into his lap. Lance barely registered this, being tired as well, and leaned onto his back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

\---

 

Allura was inside the house with Romelle, Hunk, and Shay, who were all asleep. Pidge called them all in about an hour ago, saying they didn’t need to look for Keith and Lance anymore. They all changed into their pajamas, and Pidge and Allura were the only ones awake now. Pidge was in the kitchen on her laptop, saying she didn’t want to disturb the others. Allura knew it was really so they wouldn’t see her spying on Keith and Lance.

 

She was on her phone, scrolling through Instagram when Pidge texted her.

 

**[image sent]**

 

**Look, Allura. It’s the good kush.**

 

Allura looked at the text and smiled. Pidge had sent her a photo of Keith and Lance, sleeping together under the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Lance woke up to the sound of ringing in his ear. Opening his eyes, he groggily tried to sit up, but he felt something pinning his arm down. Looking over, he let out a noise of surprise when he saw Keith curled up in a fetal position, lying on his arm. After gently moving the arm out from underneath him, he rummaged around for his phone until finding it buried under the folds of the blanket.

 

_ 13 missed calls from Pidge _

 

Lance sighed. Looks like he would have to make a call. He dialled Pidge’s number and waited for the familiar voice to answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

He mustered a grin, even if Pidge couldn’t see it. “Hey, Pidge! What’d you call me for?”

 

“Are you an idiot?! I couldn’t find where you were hiding during manhunt so I called everyone in. You didn’t show up so I’ve been TRYING to call you!” she sounded pissed, and for good reason.

 

Lance scratched the back of his head. “Jeez, sorry Pidge. I think we fell asleep. I’ll wake Keith up and we’ll head back to the house.”

 

“Good.” The call ended with that, and Lance was left alone to deal with Keith.

 

He glanced over at Keith, and for a second he almost didn’t want to wake him up. Keith was sleeping soundly with a little smile on his face, and he looked peaceful. Figuring his friend wouldn’t take kindly to him watching as he slept, he grudgingly shook him awake.

 

“Keith, get up. Pidge is freaking out since we aren’t back yet.”

 

Keith grunted softly. “What time is it?”

 

He checked his phone. “It’s around 7 am.”

 

Keith grunted again, more loudly this time. “Too early for a weekend. Go away.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes. This would take a while.

 

\---

 

Hunk anxiously looked around outside, searching for Keith and Lance. He was standing on the porch alone, so the sound of the door creaking made him jump.

 

Turning, he saw Pidge and breathed a sigh of relief.”Oh, it’s just you.”

 

Pidge smirked. “Who else would it be, Mothman?”

 

He huffed. “No. I’m just a little on edge since Keith and Lance disappeared in the middle of the night and haven’t returned your calls.”

 

She put a hand on his arm reassuringly. “Trust me, they’ll be fine. Lance just called me back and said they fell asleep. He’s probably trying to get Keith awake now.”

 

Hunk visibly relaxed. “Good. Is anyone else awake yet?”

 

She nodded. “Allura is up, though she’s trying to go back to sleep. And Shay just woke up, too. You think you could make breakfast?”

 

“Yea,” he said, “it’ll be a great way to get my mind off all of this.”

 

He hurried back into the house and made his way to the basement door. Peeking his head in, he called out to everyone down there.

 

“I’m making waffles! Lemme know if you want something else!”

 

He didn’t hear anyone complain, so he went to the kitchen and got to work.

 

\---

 

By the time Lance had woken up Keith and made their way back inside, everyone was already gathered in the kitchen, munching on homemade waffles Hunk cooked for breakfast. When they walked in, he was the first one to greet them. Before they even knew what was happening, Keith and Lance were pulled into a big hug from Hunk.

 

“Hey, you guys made it back! I was worried you’d been kidnapped and sent off to some human trafficking thing.”

 

Pidge took a break from shovelling waffles into her mouth to roll her eyes at Hunk. “I already told you that they were okay. You didn’t have to worry so much.”

 

Hunk released them from the hug and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I just got really nervous.”

 

Lance bumped his shoulder against his. “Hey, it’s okay. Keith and I are here now, right?”

 

Hunk nodded. “I saved some waffles for you two. They’re on the plate by the waffle maker.”

 

Shay suddenly froze and her eyes widened. “Those were for Keith and Lance?”

 

Allura, Romelle, and Pidge burst out laughing. Hunk sighed in exasperation. “I’ll make some more.”

 

\---

 

Around three hours later, people were starting to leave. Shay was the first one to go, as her overprotective brother was waiting outside and honking the horn impatiently. After she left, Hunk walked home, and Romelle and Allura were picked up by Coran. Keith was currently waiting for Shiro to show up, and Lance was sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“Hey, Lance?”

 

Lance looked up from his phone. “Yea?”

 

“Can’t you walk home from here?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Then why are you waiting with me?”

 

Lance’s eyes widened for a brief second, before he relaxed and a warm smile slid onto his face. “Uh- I just wanted to wait with you. Being left alone with Pidge is a terrible punishment.”

 

Keith snorted. “Yea, true.”

 

Pidge made a weird squawking sound from the other room. “I heard that!”

 

They both dissolved into giggles. Lance called back, “You know I’m right!”

 

Lance stayed with Keith, cracking jokes and telling stories, until Shiro pulled up ten minutes later and texted Keith. He said goodbye to Lance and stepped outside with a shy smile on his face that refused to go away.

 

When he got in the car, Shiro looked over at him with a shit-eating grin. “So who was that boy you were talking to?”

 

Keith blushed furiously. “That was Lance.”

 

Shiro’s grin widened. “Do you like him?”

 

Keith scowled. “Just drive, Shiro.”

 

Knowing full well that was a dead giveaway, keith turned to look out the window as Shiro began the drive home.

 

\---

 

Matt walked into the living room and stood in front of Pidge, who was reading a book. She looked up at him, disinterested. 

 

“Yes, Matt?”

 

He crossed his arms. “Was that Shiro in front of our house?”

 

She narrowed her eyes and closed her book. “That was my friend’s brother, picking him up. Do you know him?”

 

Matt’s eyes widened. “Wait, you’re friends with Shiro’s brother? Seriously?”

 

Pidge nodded. “His name is Keith. How do you know Shiro?”

 

He snickered. Unbelievable. He’d heard the song “It’s a Small World,” but this was just TOO much of a coincidence. He continued to laugh, harder and harder, until he was shaking with laughter. Pidge threw a pillow at him.

 

“Hey, dumbass! You haven’t answered my question yet!”

 

Matt tried to control his breathing. “Sorry, Pidge. Shiro and I went to the same college. We worked on a project in our astrology class together. It’s just kinda hilarious that you’re friends with his brother now.”

 

Pidge snorted. “Wait until you hear about how we met.”

 

Matt jumped onto the couch next to her and leaned over. “I’m all ears.”

 

***

 

“Pidge.”

 

“What?”

 

“Pidge.”

 

“I already said what!”

 

Matt sighed and put his head in his hands. “Pidge. Please tell me you did not meddle with Lance’s soul-link and intentionally put the two of them in awkward situations together.”

 

Pidge grinned. “Yup!”

 

Matt groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “Oh my shit, Pidge. I can’t believe you!”

 

She crossed her arms and tilted her chin up defiantly. “I don’t see anything wrong with what I did. What do YOU see wrong with it?”

 

Matt gestured helplessly. “I don’t know! It just seems kinda personal, a soul-link. I mean, I know you talk to Nyma on my arm a lot, but we’ve already met, and realized we were soulmates! This seems weird.”

 

She shook her head and chuckled. “Oh, Matt, brother of mine, you’ve clearly underestimated me. I have it planned out. You just have to trust me.”

 

He glared down at her. “And when do you plan on telling them you’ve been pulling the strings this entire time?”

 

She shrugged. “Honestly? Not sure yet. I think I’m gonna drop the bomb after they develop a more romantic relationship. Preferably in a funny way. I’m not gonna tell them everything, though. That’d be weird.”

 

Matt leaned back into the couch and exhaled, relieved. “Just promise me you won’t keep doing all this stuff to them. Keith and Lance will really be pissed at you if you do.”

 

Pidge nodded. “I promise.”

 

“Okay. Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Chapter 7! It's done! I was kinda stalling on this one, and it's a bit of a mess. I just wrote with no real plan. But I feel like it went well.   
> I added that part at the end with Matt because I noticed some people getting annoyed with Pidge's constant meddling, which I kinda agree with. I feel like Keith and Lance would be pretty pissed if she continued to mess with them, so that won't be as prominent from now on. (She'll still be watching them, though. They're her favorite almost-couple.)  
> When I first wrote this, I kinda had some vague plans for Shiro and Matt to be together, but that bomb they dropped at SDCC made me change my mind. Since Matt and Nyma had a nice dynamic n the scenes they had together, I figured they'd make good soulmates, too. As for Shiro, I'm gonna wait until season 7 drops to explore his soul-link.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment with your feedback, I love reading them.


	8. Chapter 8

On Monday morning, Hunk was relaxing in the library before school (his mom always dropped him off early on her way to work), flipping through one of the science magazines. He wasn’t really paying close attention to the words on the page, so he immediately looked up when he heard the sound of the door creaking open. 

 

It was Keith.

 

Hunk smiled and waved at him, and Keith made his way over. When he sat down next to him on the small couch, Hunk bumped shoulders with him.

 

“Hey, Keith! Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m always here, Hunk.”

 

“Yeah, I know. It was sarcasm.”

 

Keith snorted softly. “I really like it in the library, actually. It’s pretty quiet, and the atmosphere’s nice.”

 

Hunk nodded. “Jerks don’t usually spend their time browsing books in the school library,” he said sagely.

 

“Exactly.”

 

They fell into a brief silence, and Hunk went back to his (rather boring) science magazine. He noticed Keith taking a book out of his bag and glanced over.

 

“Hey, isn’t that the book Lance rec-ed to you?”

 

Keith looked down at the book in his hands, and his ears turned pink. “Uh, yeah. I’m a slow reader, so I’m not even halfway through yet.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re still reading it. I didn’t think Lance would know what kind of books you like, especially since you’d only just met.”

 

Keith shrugged. “I did have all those alien pins on my backpack. But still, it was pretty nice of him to take that into consideration.”

 

Hunk noticed that Keith had a huge grin on his face - a grin that was not there a few seconds ago, when they weren’t talking about Lance.

 

Hunk, frowning thoughtfully, leaned closer to Keith and looked him directly in the face. Keith looked back, confused.

 

“What are you doing, Hunk?” he asked nervously, slowly backing up.

 

He decided to be blunt with it. “Nothing. Just thinking how likely it is that you have a crush on Lance.”

 

The reaction was instantaneous. Keith’s face turned a bright red, and he scrambled backwards, away from Hunk, who was looking on with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Wha-what?” he choked out.

 

“So that’s a yes.”

 

Keith tried to collect himself. (Keyword:  _ tried _ .) “What? No I don’t! You just - you just surprised me, that’s all!”

 

Hunk scoffed. “You know Keith, I thought you’d be a better liar than this.”

 

“I’m not lying!”

 

Hunk gave him an unimpressed look. “Sure, dude.”

 

Keith groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “Okay, so maybe I do. Why do you care?”

 

Hunk shrugged. “I don’t know. I just kinda like nudging into other people’s business. I’ve read Lance’s diary like, 20 times at this point.”

 

Keith looked at him curiously. “You have?”

 

Hunk shook his head. “Oh, no. I’m not gonna tell you Lance’s secrets so you can try to woo him over.”

 

“I’m not trying to ‘woo him’! I just wanna… get to know him more.”

 

Hunk snorted. “Okay.”

 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “I’m being serious!”

 

Hunk raised his hands defensively. “Alright, sorry.”

 

Keith huffed and crossed his arms. 

 

“But…”

 

Keith groaned.

 

“If you really want to get to know Lance, I have a great idea: Talk to him. I know - revolutionary.”

 

“Yea, I kinda figured that’s how you do it. But Lance doesn’t really talk about himself that much.”

 

Hunk raised his eyebrows. “Really? Since when?”

 

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know. He usually asks me questions about myself, or talks about something else.”

 

Hunk thought to himself for a second. It was extremely out of character for Lance to NOT spend every minute of every day talking about something that happened to him, or some stupid shit one of his siblings pulled. Unless…

 

Hunk smirked, then looked back at Keith. “Well, I suggest asking him about it. Trust me, Lance can talk for days about his personal life, with a little prompting. Just give it your best shot.”

 

He flashed a warm grin at Keith, and he nodded in return. “Thanks, Hunk. You’re good with advice.”

 

Hunk waved the compliment away. “Nah, it’s cool. You can talk to me about whatever, Keith.”

 

\---

 

_ So, something happened. _

 

**What kind of something?**

 

_ Well, I may or may not have just gotten Keith to reveal his secret crush on Lance _

 

_ And I’m p sure Lance likes him back _

 

**Well obviously hes gonna like him back, they’re fcking soulmates.**

 

_ Ya, but I mean he’s crushing on him.  _

 

_ Keith told me that when they hang out, Lance doesn’t even talk about himself. _

 

**Oh shit, this is a serious crush.**

 

_ Yup. _

 

**Are we gonna do anything about it?**

 

_ Not for now. Let’s just wait and see how it plays out. And if they fight and it gets super angsty, we step in. _

 

**...am I still allowed to put them in awkward situations together? Matt says I shouldn’t.**

 

_ Idk, he’s kinda right. _

 

**Damn.**

 

_ Sorry, Pidge. _

 

**It’s fine. I’m def gonna tease Keith about his crush, tho.**

 

_ And Lance. _

 

**Of course.**

 

\---

 

Lance was walking to lunch when he felt a poke in his ribs. He jumped and let out a small yelp, scowling down at Pidge, who was sniggering at his reaction.

 

He huffed crossly. “That’s a low blow, even for you, Pidge. You shouldn’t take advantage of my ticklish spots.”

 

Pidge laughed. “Why wouldn’t I? Your reactions are priceless.”

 

Lance kicked the back of her leg, causing her knee to buckle. Now it was her turn to glare at him.

 

“Hey!”

 

He raised his hands innocently. “You started it.”

 

She grunted angrily and followed him to the cafeteria. When they made it to their table and sat down (Pidge on the table, as usual), she leaned over him expectantly. Lance froze, spoon in hand, and looked up at her suspiciously.

 

“You only ever make that face when you know something that I don’t.”

 

She snorted. “Well in that case, this must be my normal face.”

 

Lance rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab. “You know what I mean, Holt. What did you find out?”

 

Pidge beamed excitedly. “Well, for starters, I have to give the credit to Hunk here. He’s better at reading people - and their diaries- than me.”

 

Lance motioned at her with his spoon. “Go on.”

 

“Anyway, he was talking to Keith earlier today, and he discovered something pretty interesting.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he considered the possibilities. He tried to feign indifference.

 

“And?”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Cut the bullshit, Lance. Hunk and I know you have a crush on Keith.”

 

He groaned. This was it, the end of his life. Pidge was going to tease him relentlessly now. It couldn’t get any worse. Until:

 

“Ooh, Lance has a crush on Keith?” 

 

Lance sighed when he saw Shay sit down next to him. She looked over at Pidge with a wide grin on her face.

 

“How’d you find out?”

 

Pidge smiled, glad to have an audience that actually wanted to listen. “It was actually Hunk who figured it out, really. He noticed that Lance never talks about himself around Keith. Plus, some other social cues. But that was the main giveaway. Lance loves to talk about his own life.”

 

Shay’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Really?”

 

Lance banged his head against the table and groaned again, very loudly this time. “Can we please change the subject? Preferably to one that  _ isn’t _ making fun of me?”

 

“We’re making fun of Lance?” Allura chose that moment to come in and sat down at the table, Romelle and Bandor with her.

 

Pidge clapped her hands together excitedly. “Hell yea we are. Come join us!”

 

Lance stood up from the table. “That’s it. I’m finding new friends.”

 

Pidge snorted. “Don’t be a drama queen. It’s just a little teasing. I’m not gonna tell anyone outside this table.”

 

“Tell anyone what?” Bandor asked.

 

Pidge leaned forward and shared the story with them, grinning mischievously all the while. Romelle, naturally, was skeptical.

 

“How do you know for sure? That doesn’t seem like something you’d do when you have a crush.”

 

Pidge put a hand on her shoulder. “Trust me, Romelle, it’s very obvious for Lance. Hunk and I have known him since elementary school, and have witnessed every embarrassing crush and every awkward attempt to flirt. We know. He does this whenever he has a serious crush on someone - never talks about himself so he doesn't seem too obnoxious, always asks about them, the whole shebang.”

 

Lance crossed his arms. “Can you please not talk about me while I’m standing right here?”

 

Hunk joined them at the table and sat down next to Shay. “Oh, you just told them, Pidge?”

 

She nodded. “Lance doesn’t seem to be happy, though.”

 

Lance glared at her. “Really, Pidge? How’d you pick up on that?”

 

Hunk chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry, Lance. The teasing will go away eventually. Just let us enjoy this for now.”

 

“Not entirely go away, of course.” Pidge added.

 

Sighing, Lance sat back down. “Okay. Fine. Just  _ please _ don’t tell Keith.”

 

Everyone at the table nodded. “You have our word, Lance.” Allura said.

 

He smiled. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn't really have any klance interactions - like, at all, but I really wanted for them to be confronted about the fact that they like each other. Plus, I was using the ctrl + f thing to find out how many times I use certain words and found out that Hunk's name wasn't even mentioned 100 times,so that was a problem. A huge chunk of this was written from his perspective, so that's fixed now. 
> 
> Please give me some feedback, and lemme know if you wanna see anything specific in the next chapter - hell if I know where this story's going next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been over a week.... I wasn't planing on that. Sorry.
> 
> While this doesn't ~really~ have an upload schedule, I've been trying to do a chapter at least once a week. However, for the past 7 days, I've been at the beach. That's not really a good excuse, since I had my laptop with me, but IN MY DEFENSE, I'm really, really lazy.
> 
> Anyway, here it is, at last! Enjoy!

Sometimes, Lance didn’t like his friends.

 

While they said they wouldn’t tell Keith about Lance’s crush on him, they, meaning Hunk and Allura, took every opportunity to get them alone together. Keith walks into the room while Lance and Hunk are together? Suddenly, Hunk has to take an emergency bathroom break. Allura invites Keith and Lance over to the cafe to hang out? By some stroke of bad luck, Allura is having terrible traffic and will be late!

 

Bottom line, Lance was starting to get irritated by all of it. Unfortunately, he had no way to get them back for it. He was sat in his room, trying to brainstorm plans. After a few hours, he huffed irritably and scribbled out the most recent (and terrible) idea in his notebook. He’d gone through a good five pages (and his writing was tiny!), and nothing good came out of it at all. Deciding to give up, he closed the notebook and threw it across the room, and it landed in a large pile of laundry next to his desk. He laid back down on his bed and groaned.

 

"This'll never work! I have no ideas at all, and there's nothing I can do now!" He groaned again.

 

Before he could continue with his angry wallowing, he felt an itch on the palm of his hand. Lance gasped in surprise. His soulmate.

 

He eagerly sat up and went to read his hand, hoping for a message. His shoulders slumped when he saw what was actually there.

 

A small little doodle was forming on his hand, mostly just scribbles and random lines. Lance thought it was starting to look like a person, but there was no telling. However, person or not, it was pointless. Just his soulmate being bored and scribbling on his hand.

 

Lance wondered who his soulmate was. He knew that Pidge knew him, at least. And, if he saved her number, they talked often, too. Maybe he could ask her about that next time they hung out. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to the group chat.

 

_ To  _ Fellow Furries _ : Let’s hang out at the Cafe of Lions (™) tomorrow! _

 

_ I’m down. _

 

**Me too!**

 

Lance smiled when he saw Pidge’s response. Everyone else slowly began to agree as well, including Keith. (The author just can’t come up with enough ways to differentiate the texts so you can’t see them.) Looks like they were all gonna have a coffee date.

 

\---

 

“Let’s talk soulmates!” Lance exclaimed.

 

Keith blinked up at Lance, who had just sauntered over to their table at the cafe. Pidge visibly flinched, and Hunk shot a concerned glance over at her. Romelle and Allura exchanged amused looks, and Shay frowned.

 

“Why the sudden need to talk about soulmates?” Shay asked.

 

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know, I was just thinking about it, you know?”

 

Keith frowned. He hadn’t thought about his soulmate in a while. Which was really stupid on his part, because it was staring him in the face the entire time! At that assembly, all those months ago, his soulmate said Pidge was his best friend. Best friend, as in the kind you hang out with daily and eat lunch with. He’d met all of Pidge’s friends already, and he’d never thought about it once. Keith wanted to bang his head against the table. How could he be so stupid! He was caught up in worrying about school and thinking about stupid Lance - he’d completely forgotten that  _ soulmates  _ and  _ soul-links _ were a thing that existed. But who was it?

 

_ It could be Lance, _  his brain whispered to him.

 

Keith shot a look over at Pidge, who was looking incredibly uncomfortable still. He’d missed Romelle telling a funny story about when Bandor’s soul-link first opened, and everyone was laughing. Except for her. Lance seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he looked over at Pidge expectantly when the story had finished.

 

“You know, I had a really funny story about my soul-link too. Pidge actually--”

 

Pidge pushed her chair back and stood up abruptly, cutting Lance off. “--needs to go to the bathroom! I’ll be right back.”

 

She almost made a run for it, but Keith still wanted to talk to her. He stood up as well and she froze, a hint of fear in her eyes from what was about to happen.

 

“I have to go too! I’ll come with you, Pidge.”

 

She tensed up, then relaxed slightly and shot him a smile. “Okay, walk with me.”

 

They walked in uncomfortable silence, until they finally rounded the corner to the bathrooms. Keith immediately stopped to look at her.

 

“I need to talk to you,” he said.

 

“Okay.” She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the girls' bathroom with her.

 

Keith looked around uncomfortably. “Are you sure this is the best place to--”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” She crossed her arms and stared at him. “Go on, spit it out. I know it’s about soulmates.”

 

Keith took a deep breath, calming himself before asking: “Is someone at that table my soulmate?”

 

Pidge sighed and hung her head, looking almost ashamed. “Yes.”

 

He pressed on. “And were you ever planning on telling me?”

 

She looked back up at him, a confused expression on her face. “Tell you? I thought you would have figured it out by now. Isn’t it obvious?”

 

Keith’s face must have looked distressed because she let out a huge sigh and sat on the floor, up against the wall. He slid down next to her.

 

“Do I really have to tell you, or do you already know?” She looked at him earnestly.

 

Keith nodded numbly.

 

She nudged him gently. “Can you say it?”

 

He struggled to get his voice to work. Apparently, hos throat refused to accept the truth, which was really annoying. 

 

“Is it Lance?” he finally croaked out.

 

She nodded her head in confirmation. Keith looked down at his hands.

 

"Why didn’t you ever say something?” He asked.

 

She sighed. “I don’t know, Keith. I kinda just thought it would be cool to have you guys meet up without knowing about your soul-link. And it kinda worked out, right?”

 

He didn’t say anything, still staring at his hands. The doodle from yesterday was still there. 

 

Pidge looked up at him, concerned. “Are you mad at me?”

 

Keith chuckled, and shot a small smile at Pidge. “How could I be mad? You did introduce me to my soulmate, right?”

 

Pidge beamed. “Yeah, I guess I did. And you totally fell in love with him, right?”

 

Keith shuffled. “I wouldn’t say  _ completely  _ in love. We have only known each other for like, two months.”

 

Pidge laughed. “And he’s probably out there telling the story about the assembly. And when we get back there, he’s gonna ask me about his soulmate. As in you.”

 

Keith grinned. “Yeah, he probably is.”

 

He suddenly banged his head against the wall behind him and groaned loudly. “How could we be so STUPID? The answer was staring us in the nose the entire time! I should’ve figured this out ages ago!”

 

Pidge snorted. “That’s because you’re both idiots. Idiots in love!”

 

Keith punched her shoulder good-naturedly, and they lapsed into silence. After a moment, Pidge stood up, brushed off her shorts, and reached a hand down to Keith. He gratefully took it, and she helped him up.

 

“We should be getting back soon. You can go first since boys don’t take as long to pee, and I’ll come back a few minutes later.”

 

Keith nodded. “Now, are we gonna tell Lance about any of this?”

 

She thought for a moment, then shook her head. A wicked grin spread across her face. “No, let’s wait. You can tell him in some romantic way when it’s just the two of you. I definitely won’t be setting up any secret cameras and watching.”

 

Keith smirked at her. “Obviously,” he said dryly.

 

Pushing open the door, he left the girls’ restroom with no witnesses, and made his way back to their table in the corner.

 

\---

 

Lance was finishing up his story when Keith came back from the bathroom. He looked over at him and smiled.

 

“Hey Keith! You just missed the best story ever about Pidge. Where is she, by the way?”

 

Keith stared at him with an unreadable expression and didn’t respond. Hunk saved them from an uncomfortable silence.

 

He scoffed and leaned over the table, pointing his drink at Lance. “Lance, buddy, how can you say that’s the best Pidge story? You’ve clearly forgotten about the Rover incident.”

 

His grin widened as he recalled that roomba Pidge had reprogrammed and taped a knife to. “She cried for days after Haxus broke it, didn’t she?” He asked, chuckling.

 

Hunk nodded. “Rover was her phone wallpaper for days.”

 

“I assume you’re talking about Rover, the light of my life?” Pidge said casually as she strolled back over, reclaiming her seat. Keith seemed to finally come to his senses when he heard her, and scrambled back over to his chair as well.

 

Allura grinned at her. “I was rather fond of that robot myself. He did, after all, stab Lotor in the ankle.”

 

Pidge waved a hand vaguely, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. “I may or may not have used a remote controller to make him do that.”

 

Allura gasped. “Shut up! Seriously?”

 

And with that, Pidge launched into a story describing how she smuggled her roomba into the robotics lab to Romelle and Shay, who weren’t there for when it happened. Lance internally groaned. He still needed to ask her about his soulmate, but she had left him with no opportunity. When the Tale of Rover (As named by Pidge) came to a conclusion, he coughed to get her attention.

 

“While the Tale of Rover is always exciting, I actually wanted to ask you about--”

 

Pidge held up a finger, silencing him. “Hold on, Lance, Matt just texted me.”

 

He waited not-so-patiently as she read the message. Then, unceremoniously, she got up from their table and grabbed her hot chocolate.

 

“Sorry guys, I gotta go. Matt and I are gonna see a movie tonight, and he’s picking me up now. Later!”

 

Before Lance could utter another word, she swept out of the room. He never got to ask his question.

 

\---

 

Keith looked at Lance gaping at Pidge’s retreating back and grinned. He’d expected to leave the bathroom and see Lance in a totally new light, now that he knew for sure that they were soulmates. Turned out, nothing much had changed of how he perceived him. Soulmate or not, it was the same Lance he already knew  and loved . Pidge must’ve found a way to time her exit perfectly, so Lance was still more or less in the dark about their connection. 

 

He smiled to himself. This was sure to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shIT guys it's happening!!!
> 
> I started this story having no idea for a plot at all, and I think it's finally coming together. I began this chapter actually PLANNING for something specific, not just some vague idea then winging it. Are you proud?
> 
> Looks like Chapter 10 will be the conclusion, MAYBE. There could be some angst that'll stretch out the story, but I don't know. I have not thought ahead for this very much. I'm kinda secretly dreading the ending, because I have no idea how to write actual romance, given my being very aromantic. This'll be based entirely off of fanfiction and the three (3) romance books I've read. It'll probably be terrible.
> 
> But ANYWAY, please give me some feedback on this chapter! I haven't gotten many comments which makes me sad, and I really wanna know what everyone thought of this! Maybe someone could even give me some writing advice for the final chapter, wink wink nudge nudge. Thank you for sticking with me for so long!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a while, so don't judge. 
> 
> This trash fic has finally come to an end, and I'm glad. The ending is probably weird, since I'm not good with writing kisses or anything, so keep that in mind. After reading, please leave some feedback so I can improve my writing!

“I can’t thank you enough for letting me come over, Pidge,” Romelle said, furiously tapping on the game controls. “Allura has Killbot Phantasm I too, but her uncle is always hoarding the control when I come over.”

 

Pidge smiled at her from the couch. Romelle was sitting on the floor playing on her game console, while she was on her computer. “No problem, Romelle.”

 

She felt her phone buzz, and she glanced at it to see a text from Keith.

 

I’m telling Lance today.

 

She let out a small whoop, and Romelle looked over curiously. “What is it?”

 

Pidge shook her head, smiling. “It’s nothing.”

 

She shrugged and went back to her game, and Pidge unlocked her phone.

 

**Cool. Lemme know how it goes.**

 

One problem: I don’t know where to tell him.

 

**Jeez Keith, it can’t be that hard. Just invite him over to ur house or smthing.**

 

Right, ur right. I shouldn’t make it a big deal, it might weird him out

 

**Of course Im right. Im the smart one, remember?**

 

Im not feeding into your ego.

 

**:(**

 

\---

 

Keith took a deep breath, then opened his text chat with Lance. He typed out a message quickly, and hit send before he could overthink it all.

 

Hey, do you wanna come over to my house today?

 

He waited with bated breath, exhaling when he saw Lance’s typing bubble appear.

 

_ Lol, sure.  _

 

_ Be there in 5 minutes. _

 

Keith tossed his phone onto his bed and waited impatiently for Lance to show up. He planned to make the whole thing short and easy, so there would be no time to back out of it at all. Of course, that didn't stop him from worrying before Lance even showed up.

 

_ Yeah _ , he thought,  _ this is a great idea. Just drop the soulmate bomb on him. Shouldn’t be too hard. _

 

He was still going through with it anyway. Just because you know it's dumb doesn’t mean you won’t do it, right?

 

After what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang, and Keith leapt up from his seat to grab it. As he ran down the steps, he bumped into Shiro going to get the door.

 

“Keith, you okay? I don’t think I’ve seen you run that fast in a while.” Shiro looked down at him, concerned.

 

Keith mustered a smile. “I’m fine Shiro, really. I invited a friend over, and I heard the doorbell ring, so—”

 

Shiro chuckled. “Okay, I get it. I can stay out of the way while your friend is over, if you want.”

 

He nodded gratefully, and Shiro went upstairs to his room. Nervously, Keith opened the door.

 

Lance was standing there with a huge smile on his face, wearing a blue shirt and some dark jeans. Keith gulped.  _ This is it, _ he thought.

 

\---

 

Keith’s room was exactly as Lance imagined. They walked in, and Lance was immediately met with band posters, cryptid pictures, and dark wallpaper. He giggled, and Keith scowled at him in confusion.

 

“What is it?”

 

Lance shook his head. “Nothing. It’s just—your room is exactly how I pictured it.”

 

Keith’s face turned pink, and he dropped his head. “Oh. Uh, thanks, I guess?”

 

Lance laughed, and jumped onto Keith’s bed. Keith remained standing, a conflicted expression on his face. He looked up at him, concerned.

 

“You okay Keith?”

 

Keith ran his hand through his hair, suddenly looking very nervous. “Uh yeah, I’m fine. I actually invited you over ‘cause I wanted to tell you something.”

 

Lance sat up. “Yeah?”

 

He shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Um, you know how Pidge wrote to your soulmate through your arm?”

 

He nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah? I thought you were in the bathroom while I told that story.”

 

Keith bit his lip. “Yeah, I actually already knew the story.”

 

Lance tilted his head. “Did Pidge tell you?”

 

He shook his head quickly. “No, I knew it because that’s how Pidge and I met. We talked through my soul-link, and she gave me her number.”

 

Lance’s eyes widened. “So we have—”

 

“A soul-link? Yup.”

 

Lance ran both his hands through his hair and stood up very suddenly. “So, you’re telling me that Pidge found out we were soulmates, and decided to use that to mess with us?”

 

Keith nodded. “I think she just introduced us, really. I only just found out myself yesterday.”

 

Lance put his hands on Keith’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. “So that means that we’re soulmates?”

 

He tried for a small smile. “Uh, yeah?”

 

Lance’s face split into a wide grin, and he pulled Keith into a hug. “I can’t believe it! This is great!”

 

Keith blinked in confusion. “Wait, really?”

 

Lance pulled back to look at him. “Of course! I mean, I already had a huge crush on you, but this? Just—wow!”

 

Keith grinned. “You had a crush on me?”

 

He nodded. “Still do, too.”

 

And without warning, he pulled Keith into a kiss. It was quick, but it was enough to turn Keith’s brain into a pile of jelly. He blinked dumbly up at Lance, who was smiling down at him softly. It was at this point that Keith realized he was supposed to say something. His brain failed to respond, so he made a noise resembling a dying whale. Luckily, Lance took this in a positive way.

 

“You okay, Keith?” he asked with a smug grin on his face. Keith could tell he knew exactly what he did.

 

Keith's brain finally processed what had happened, and his face broke out into a huge smile as he looked up at Lance. “I’m amazing, actually.”

 

\---

 

Hunk walked over to their lunch table, bag in hand, and saw Keith there, sitting next to Lance. Curious, he sat down next to them and turned to Keith.

 

“I thought this wasn’t your lunch period?”

 

Keith shrugged. “I’ve given up on caring about my American history class. Besides, I wanted to tell you all something.”

 

“What, that you found out you’re soulmates and are going to be that mushy couple from now on?” Pidge joined them at the table with a snarky grin on her face, looking down at Keith and Lance’s intertwined hands.

 

Lance pouted at her. “We were supposed to be the ones to say it, Pidge. Now you’ve stolen our thunder.”

 

She snorted at him. “Chill, Romellura isn’t here yet. You can tell them.”

 

Shay giggled at her. “Is that Romelle and Allura’s ship name?”

 

“Yup! Came up with it myself.”

 

“You did not,” Allura said, appearing behind Pidge and causing her to squawk loudly in surprise, “Romelle has been using it to caption our pictures together for weeks.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Now, Keith and Lance have something to tell you two.”

 

“Oh!” Romelle looked at them curiously. “Did you finally admit your love to each other?”

 

Keith blushed, and Lance beamed. “Actually, yeah. We just found out we’re soulmates!” He exclaimed proudly.

 

Allura smiled approvingly. “Well, I’m happy for you two. Just please, don’t be one of those really gross PDA couples.”

 

Keith and Lance spoke at the same time.

 

“Of course not!”   
  
“No promises.”

 

They looked at each other and laughed, the rest of the table joining them. Pidge rapped on the table with her fork, and everyone stopped to look at her.

 

“While I didn’t come up with Romellura, I think we should come up with a name for you two now!”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What would it be, Klance or something?”

 

Pidge made a face. “Ew, no. That sucks. I’m thinking Laith.”

 

Everyone nodded in approval, except for Allura who scowled, and Lance bumped Keith’s shoulder gently.

 

“What do you think of that?”

 

Keith smiled back at him and tightened his grip on his hand. “I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, can you guess who said what at the end there?)
> 
> Wow, I'm finally done! Honestly, I can't believe it. It's done, my first posted fic!
> 
> I think I'll do something with Romellura next, maybe even in this universe. I'm thinking a one-shot about how they met at camp and found out they were soulmates. That'll probably take like five years to be posted though, so don't wait for it or anything.
> 
> Thank you for reading to the end! I didn't think anyone would stay this long, honestly. And with that, my super basic soulmate au has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Epilogue: Revenge on Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short, and not really necessary to the plot. I just had a funny idea to do this, then followed through. Here ya go, ya heathens!

Pidge was having a good day. Really, she was.

 

About two weeks had passed since Lance and Keith got together, and she had _thought_ she was done with their nonsense.

 

_What absolute bullshit, Past Me._

 

Coming home from school is normally a boring part of her day. Go inside, run upstairs, play some music, then flop dramatically on the bed and take a nap. She worried about homework later. Today? Today was different. Not that Pidge knew that.

 

She bade goodbye to her friends when she hopped in the car, then zoned out as the car started. She immediately began to send Lance some memes, but he never responded.

 

That should have been her first warning.

 

She finally got home and climbed out of the car. She walked up to the front door to see it slightly open.

 

Warning Number Two.

 

She pushed it open and made her way upstairs. She noticed some stray glitter on the carpet, but brushed it off as something from an art project.

 

Her third and final warning, ignored.

 

Pidge threw open the door to her room, expecting to see the wonderful mess that was her bed. Instead, all she saw was white as a flurry of papers hit her squae in the face.

 

She let out a surprised yelp, and dropped her bag to the floor. She heard some muffled snickering, and narrowed her eyes. Pulling one of the papers off her face, she held it far enough away to read, and let out an indignant shout. She stood in shock as it slowly fell from her grasp. She looked around the room wildly.

 

"Lance McClain, wherever the  _fuck_ you are, what the hell did you do?!"

 

Each paper contained a picture, complete with a caption. This may not seem that bad, but they were all from Pidge's Instagram from five years ago, when she was tsill going through her awkward I-have-no-fucking-clue-how-social-media-works phase, and posted a bunch of stupid stuff that made her gag to think of now. 

 

She had taken the proper precautions, obviously. The entire page was completely destroyed, and the username 'Katie_the_c00l_cat' with it. She'd even used her hacking to erase it completely from Instagram databases. 

 

But apparently, Lance had screenshotted them. All 157 posts, complete with captions.

 

Someone burst into laughter, and Pidge whirled around to see Keith and Lance with their arms full of tape and paper, laughing their asses off. She stalked over and grabbed Lance by the ear.

 

"What did you do  _this_ for?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her voice from flooding with anger. Lance merely smirked.

 

"Well, considering you spent the past few months totally messing with us, I figured I could get some payback. I've had these pictures saved since the fifth grade, Pidge."

 

She released him and stepped back, biting her lip thoughtfully. "You know, that actually is a good idea. But I'm still mad at you!"

 

Keith snickered. "You're gonna have to be mad at us from a distance, then. we'll be leaving now."

 

Before she could protest, they jumped out her window and climbed down a ladder already in place, knocking it over and sprinting away. She was still speechless.

 

With a sigh, Pidge bent down and began collecting the papers, trying her best not to look at the pictures. When they were all picked up, she went over to the garbage can and dumped them. She grinned with relief and sat down in her desk chair, only to scream yet again.

 

The entire wall was also covered with photos, because having them thrown in her face wasn't enough, apparently. She banged her head against the table, and only then id the thought come to her mind:

 

_How the fuck did they manage to set this all up in time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Just as a warning, this wasn't proofread-
> 
> Huh. It's been a while since I wrote the ending to this fic. I've already started a new one though, which is a prequel to this, so I highly recommend checking it out. The writing in it is definitely better than this one, thanks to some advice in the comments of this. Just go to my profile and you'll find it.  
> This epilogue was kinda dumb, but I enjoyed writing it, so I'm sure you enjoyed reading it... maybe.


End file.
